


Ouma

by Kunicutie



Series: Danganronpa V3 Backstories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Backstory, Child Abandonment, Gen, Other, he isnt actually going to meet saihara but his uncle talks about him a lot, hes cool he's a detective, its actually pretty okay, mention of shuichi saihara, ouma with a u, ouma's parents suck, saihara's uncle is here??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunicutie/pseuds/Kunicutie





	Ouma

Ribbons of pink and red stretched across the sky, painting the wispy cotton clouds with their hues. The vibrant colors soon faded into a smoggy suffocation of grey soot as it loomed over the city. Cars hustled by, kicking up dirt and litter in their tires as they sped away, going nowhere pleasant. The tall buildings creaked, covering the city with looming dark shadows. This was simply status, they're superior business here. A young frail boy, possibly no more than 10, was nestled between two green alleyway dumpsters, fiddling with his scraggly greasy rat's nest of hair. The cold heavy air hit his skin and his lungs, threatening to smother him. He coughed gently into his elbow, shivering like a feeble willow tree wavering in the wind. He'd removed his windbreaker that he'd carried with him since he was first put on the street and stuffed every pocket with as many items as he could from a plastic convenience store bag he had filled of stolen goods. What he couldn't fit in pockets, he put in the middle of the spread out jacket and tied everything up into a neat little bag. He slipped it over his shoulder and slinked out of the alleyway, his light feet tip-tapping on the concrete. He weaved his way expertly through the busy crowds, ducking and sidling down the sidewalk. His violet eyes shifted alertly about the streets, before spotting a detective's uniform. The officer was walking in his direction, as the boy was moving against the current of people. He had soft blueish black hair fashioned in a neat crew cut, soft gold eyes and a determined face. He seemed like an older gentleman, face hardened with experience. The boy gulped nervously, pushing himself into another side alley and quickly taking cover. He stumbled however and caught the detective's attention. The man followed the boy, who was somewhat cowering behind a brick corner. He was much taller than the young boy, so he crouched down to his level. "Hey there kiddo...what seems to be the problem? You look afraid." The officer spoke softly. The boy buried his face into his shirt nervously. "M'okay..." he mumbled. "You sure? You seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. You have a mom or dad around somewhere?" The boy hesitantly shook his head. "...You a runaway?" The man's face twisted sympathetically. The boy shook his head again. "I gotta auntie taking care of me, sir...I'm okay..." The officer seemed to believe him. "Okay...You need a ride to her house? I get nervous seeing kids like you running around these streets alone." The small boy nodded, may as well hitch a way back so he doesn't have to walk so far. The man stood up straight, holding his rough calloused hand out to the boy. The boy took it and clutched the bag close to him as he follows.

"What's your name, old sport?"

"Kokichi."

"Hello Kokichi. I'm Detective Katsuro Saihara. You can call me Saihara though, I don't mind."

"Mm."

"How long have you been out here? It's awful cold out."

"Uhh...been jus' running errands for my auntie. She's real sick so I gotta go get stuff for her. That's why I got all the bandages and ramen and stuffs."

Kokichi pulled the bag open a bit for the officer to see.

"Awful lot of stuff in there, kiddo. How much money she give you?"

"Aboutta...twenny bucks."

"Doesn't seem like twenty bucks worth of stuff. I'd say about forty at the least."

"Kay then. She gave me 40."

Saihara gave Kokichi a bit of a stern look. Kokichi looked up at him with his soft innocent eyes and Saihara just shook his head and sighed. "Alrighty. I'll give ya benefit of the doubt. Car's just up here. You can hop up front with me."

Kokichi sighed, clutching the bag closer to his side. He walked beside Detective Saihara as they approached his vehicle. Kokichi pulled himself onto the seat and buckled himself in. Saihara entered afterwards and began driving. "Where are we headed?" he asked with a small smile. "24th and Paradise..." Saihara nodded and proceeded in that direction.

Kokichi picked at his nails, his bruised legs dangling off the padded car seat.   
"Need a booster seat, kid?" Saihara laughed gently. Kokichi shook his head exaggeratedly, his messy locks making a soft 'thwap" sound as they hit his face.

"You're awful tiny. How old did you say you were again?"

"13." Kokichi responded without hesitation, his head still facing forward.

"Pretty small for a 13 year old. Kids really are getting smaller and smaller these days. My nephew is 11 and is still the same height he was at 8 years old." Saihara chuckled softly, glancing over to the expressionless Kokichi, his violet eyes focused straight ahead with deadly acuity. Just what exactly was he staring at?

"Not very talkative, are you?"

"'M plenny talkadive, jus' feel weird with a police man here."

"Why's that, son?"

"Are ya gonna arres' me, sir?"

Saihara was slightly taken aback.

"Why do you say that...?"

"My mommy was arrested for drinkin' water out of a bag and daddy was taken away for sellin' flour at a street stand."

"Ah, Kokichi, I don't-"

"I know. All the police mans tol' me my mommy and daddy were liars and hurtin' me."

Detective Saihara glanced at Kokichi again, who's face had softened into a playful smile. Was he...joking? Or was he telling the truth?

"You're an odd kid, you know that?"

"Uh-huh. Auntie tells me that a whole lots."

"Does she? Why does she say that?"

"She's kinna batty. Not right up there, ya'know?"

"Yes?"

"Well, she likes to break things an' tell me that I did it, but I dinnin't! I swears, Mr. Police Man!!"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ah, like drawling on walls with spray cans n' she'll break vases at my head sometimes."

A pang of worry shot through Saihara like a bullet. Is this kid okay?

"Is that right..."

"She's gotta real strong baseball arm, she's my lil' league coach."

"You play baseball?"

"No sir."

"...Little League coach, huh? What did you say your last name was?"

"Ouma."

Saihara tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, brows furrowed in thought. This kid was really strange. He was real skinny, his clothes were dusty and tattered, and it didn't look like he'd been cleaned in a while. His answers were suspicious as hell, but if they were true, Kokichi was probably in some serious danger. He figured he'd take Kokichi down to the station to ask him some more questions. However, as soon as he turned the corner, Kokichi made a small growling noise. "You're goin' the wrong way, mister police man..."

"We're gonna stop at the station really quick, I'm worried about you."

"I'd like to go home, please."

"Kokichi, I just want to make s-"

_"I'd like. To go. Home, please."_ He glared poisonously at Saihara.

"Kokichi."

"If you don't take me home, I'll yell out the window that I'm getting kidnapped."

Saihara's eyes widened a bit.

"Kokichi, don't-"

Kokichi rolled down the window and leaned out, taking in a deep breath.

"Stop! Okay, I'll take you home, please roll the window back up."

Kokichi smiled triumphantly at Saihara, rolling up the window and letting out an exaggerated breath.

"You're a little rat gremlin, ain'tcha..." Saihara grumbled, frustrated.

"Tha's king rat gremlin to you!" He giggled, kicking his feet excitedly.

Saihara sighed, exasperated. He really wanted to know more about this kid. Hopefully he'd run into him more often. For now, he turned around and drove to Kokichi's destination.

What lay before him was a broken down, destitute, and abandoned building. Kokichi unbuckled and hopped out. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Saihara! Byeee."

Before Saihara could say a word, Kokichi quickly disappeared into the building.


End file.
